Eikons
Eikons Eikons, the most powerful beings known to man, were created when the largest meteorites of Ether landed on Vide during the Collision. They took various forms, but most assumed human shape, with the one exception that they all had horns, which distinguished them from others. Each Eikon held immense powers pertaining to very specific elements of the world, such as water, fire, bones, love, and even the sun Anatomy Eikons, in their basest forms, are pure Ether energy. When each Eikon was "born," they assumed different forms by willing the surrounding particles to create solid matter like flesh, muscle, bones, hair, or whatever that particular Eikon composed itself of. An Eikon's form and power is influenced by the environment in which their Ether meteorite crash-landed. The Eikon of fire, Niilos, assumed the form of a human with ever-burning wings and a crackling charcoal heart after landing in a volcano, for example. The nameless Eikon of ice materialized as a shifting mass of snow and freezing wind after impacting the frozen tundra of the north, and so on. Material components alone are not all that influence an Eikon's power and form. Carna, the Eikon of War, was born among a scene of primitive humans fighting over territory, and as a result of the atmosphere of combat and bloodshed, became the avatar of warfare, clad in magical armor and wielding glowing weapons. Vandezon, the Eikon of the sun, was created when the bright light of his meteorite illuminated the eternal dusk of the land for a brief time as he descended to the surface of the planet. The hope and awe the light gave primitive life forms was enough to influence his form as the Eikon with control over the brightest part of the sky. Powers The powers of the Eikons are varied, but immense. As with form, each Eikon possesses powers based upon the circumstances of their creation. The scale and reach of their powers vary as well, with no consistent limitations between Eikons. Lumoya, the Eikon of Magic, for example, holds sway over the very nature and concept of magic itself--she not only manipulates the Galdur in the atmosphere like a typical Mancer, she has the ability to create Galdur, and even alter the nature of magic around her. She once opened a portal to Void for the purpose of banishing Mogaleik to an eternal prison, and possesses the ability to touch the magical essence of living things, and transmit thoughts and energy into them, even at a distance. Vandezon, the Eikon of the Sun, used an immense portion of his power when he was born to create the small, bright sun that orbits the planet, and constantly siphons his power into it to maintain its light and keep it on its course around the world. Because Vandezon is always putting a part of his energy into the sun, it acts as a "battery" of magic and light, and he can channel that energy into his physical form, and perform such feats as conjuring a sword made of light, and blinding foes by emitting light from his skin. Niilos, the Eikon of Fire, has powers centering around manipulation and spreading of fire and soot for the sole purpose of destruction and annihilation. When inhaled, Niilos' ashes and smoke can induce fits of rage and mania in otherwise perfectly docile beings. These are only a few minute examples, but they showcase the wide range of feats of which Eikons are capable. In their own rights, each Eikon is capable of their own miracles and cataclysms.